Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba
Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba (特殊隊 ガルーダ サンバ Tokushu-tai Garūda Sanba; translated as Special Squadron Garuda Samba) is the sixth Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc., next to Tokushu-tai Dragonizer. Written by Hajime Kodou and directed by Yui Hashimoto, the series is slated to air on March 10, 2014, replacing Project Yuusuke, on GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot The Human World is the world where all humans exist everywhere and live peacefully and quietly. But a vicious group of evil half-human, half-bird creatures, or also known as the Falcon Empire, invaded the Human World and letting all humans led distracted by an evil hymn of emotions called Ursula. But a group of half-human, half-bird creatures, or also known as the Garuda Grande, show their skills in dancing samba against the evil Falcon Empire. Now the Human World is in danger, the Garuda Grande will show their guts, moves, and fighting skills to save the world against the vicious enemies. Characters Garuda Grande Senshi Allies *Rei Tezuka *Chase Tachibana *Kosuke Umemori *Haruka Minami Falcon Empire *Emperor Falco *Falcon Empire Henchmen Episodes The episodes referred in this series as "Steps". #Step 1 (Air date: March 10, 2014) #Step 2 (Air date: March 11, 2014) #Step 3 (Air date: March 12, 2014) #Step 4 (Air date: March 13, 2014) #Step 5 (Air date: March 14, 2014) #Step 6 (Air date: March 17, 2014) #Step 7 (Air date: March 18, 2014) #Step 8 (Air date: March 19, 2014) #Step 9 (Air date: March 20, 2014) #Step 10 (Air date: March 21, 2014) #Step 11 (Air date: March 24, 2014) #Step 12 (Air date: March 25, 2014) #Step 13 (Air date: March 26, 2014) #Step 14 (Air date: March 27, 2014) #Step 15 (Air date: March 28, 2014) #Step 16 (Air date: March 31, 2014) #Step 17 (Air date: April 1, 2014) #Step 18 (Air date: April 2, 2014) #Step 19 (Air date: April 3, 2014) #Step 20 (Air date: April 4, 2014) #Step 21 (Air date: April 7, 2014) #Step 22 (Air date: April 8, 2014) #Step 23 (Air date: April 9, 2014) #Step 24 (Air date: April 10, 2014) #Step 25 (Air date: April 11, 2014) #Step 26 (Air date: April 21, 2014) #Step 27 (Air date: April 22, 2014) #Step 28 (Air date: April 23, 2014) #Step 29 (Air date: April 24, 2014) #Step 30 (Air date: April 25, 2014) #Step 31 (Air date: April 28, 2014) #Step 32 (Air date: April 29, 2014) #Step 33 (Air date: April 30, 2014) #Step 34 (Air date: May 1, 2014) #Step 35 (Air date: May 2, 2014) #Step 36 (Air date: May 5, 2014) #Step 37 (Air date: May 6, 2014) #Step 38 (Air date: May 7, 2014) #Step 39 (Air date: May 8, 2014) #Step 40 (Air date: May 9, 2014) #Step 41 (Air date: May 12, 2014) #Step 42 (Air date: May 13, 2014) #Step 43 (Air date: May 14, 2014) #Step 44 (Air date: May 15, 2014) #Step 45 (Air date: May 16, 2014) Cast *Anaira Kawaguchi/Garuda 1 (川口 アナイラ/ガルーダ 1 Kawaguchi Anaira/Garūda 1): Ryoko Takahata (高畑 涼子 Takahata Ryōko) *Takemi Uchida/Garuda 2 (内田 武見/ガルーダ 2 Uchida Takemi/Garūda 2): Shelly Ofuji (大藤 シェリー Ōfuji Sherī) *Ryota Suzuki/Garuda 3 (鈴木 良太/ガルーダ 3 Suzuki Ryōta/Garūda 3): Takeshi Sasaki (佐々木 武史 Sasaki Takeshi) *Daisuke Mizuhara/Garuda 4 (水原 大輔/ガルーダ 4 Mizuhara Daisuke/Garūda 4): Aaron Hosogai (細貝 アーロン Hosogai Āron) *Mikaela Furuhara/Garuda 5 (古原 ミカエラ/ガルーダ 5 Furuhara Mikaera/Garūda 5): Miyuki Suenaga (末永 みゆき Suenaga Miyuki) *Emperor Falco (天皇 ファルコ Ten'nō Faruko): Shiro Takayama (高山 史郎 Takayama Shirō) *Rei Tezuka (手塚 レイ Tedzuka Rei): Keiko Misato (美里 恵子 Misato Keiko) *Chase Tachibana (橘 チェイス Tachibana Cheisu): Earl Saito (斎藤 アール Saitō Āru) *Kosuke Umemori (梅森 康介 Umemori Kōsuke): Hiroki Ogawa (小川 浩樹 Ogawa Hiroki) *Haruka Minami (南 遥 Minami Haruka): Natsumi Shinoda (篠田 なつみ Shinoda Natsumi) *Narration/Garuda Equipment (voice): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Garuda 1: Mikoto Fukuzawa (福沢 ミコト Fukuzawa Mikoto) *Garuda 2: Hina Asami (麻美 ひな Asami Hina) *Garuda 3: Shinji Kyoshiro (狂四郎 真司 Kyōshirō Shinji) *Garuda 4: Ryuji Ehara (江原 竜二 Ehara Ryuji) *Garuda 5: Mikoto Akagi (赤城 美琴 Akagi Mikoto) Permanent suit actors *Kyosuke Amarillo (アマリロ 恭介 Amariro Kyōsuke) *R O G E R *Tatsuya Mogami (最上 達也 Mogami Tatsuya) *Tomokazu Takashima (高島 友和 Takashima Tomokazu) *Ambrose Yoshida (吉田 アンブローズ Yoshida Anburōzu) *Miki Aira (姶良 三木 Aira Miki) *Yuichi Takaoka (高岡 雄一 Takaoka Yuichi) *Sousuke Nishihori (西堀 壮介 Nishihori Sōsuke) *Kotaro Yamamura (山村 幸太郎 Yamamura Kōtarō) *Ryosuke Adachi (足立 亮介 Adachi Ryōsuke) *Yuto Nakagawa (中川 佑都 Nakagawa Yūto) *Troy Nagasawa (長澤 トロイ Nagasawa Toroi) *Rei Akazawa (赤澤 レイ Akazawa Rei) *Atsuko Ryusei (流星 敦子 Ryūsei Atsuko) *Marlon Arakawa (荒川 マーロン Arakawa Māron) *Hideaki Niiyama (新山 英明 Nīyama Hideaki) *Hidenori Matsuyama (松山 秀則 Matsuyama Hidenori) *Reiko Izumi (泉 玲子 Izumi Reiko) Theme songs Opening theme *Time For Samba! GARUDA SAMBA! (サンバための時間♬GARUDA SAMBA！ Sanba tame no jikan♬GARUDA SAMBA!) **Performed by (うた): Kids On Mafia feat. Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Lyrics by (作詞): Kiyohiko Nakayama **Composed by (作曲): Yuusuke Fukuda **Arranged by (編曲): Reiko Matsuyama Notes *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai Series to have a samba and bird creature theme, which was very similar to a Philippine television series, Adarna, and a Japanese television series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *This is the second Tokushu-tai Series whose episodes are not having its own episode titles, next to Tokushu-tai Dragonizer. *This marks as the fifth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira in one of the characters of the series. **This also marks as the fourth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira as the main protagonist in the series, next to the recent Tokushu-tai series. The name Anaira become a trademark name for every main protagonist character in Tokushu-tai series. See also *Adarna *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts